Ultimate Kickin It
by NotJustAnotherPrettyFace
Summary: "Hey it's me, just your ordinary everyday superhero and these guys are my team. Meet Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Power Man! Lets just say we have some crazy adventures, but we need to start from the beginning...". DISCLAIMER! Ultimate Spider-Man with Kickin it characters and MORE! (The first combo of the two shows ever!) There will be Kick! (Note: some violence)
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Kim's POV:

Hey everyone! It's you're very everyday neighborhood superhero. Ever since I got bit by that radioactive spider, everything gotten a lot more difficult. That's right! I'm that spider chick, the one who is called a menace, I prefer the name Spider Girl. What? Not man enough for you? Well that's your problem, so you can either deal with it or move on to the next superhero. Anyways, right now I'm swinging above manhattan, listening to the most judge mental news reporter ever! Who does she this she is calling me a menace! Okay, I admit I could improve on not destroying so much when I fight in combat against the villains, but hey! A someone should give me some credit for saving people's butts! Oh here we are! School...Fun. Well I do have my two best friends that go there. There's Grace, she is super pretty, and pretty rich, but she was there for me when I needed her most. Brody is also another super close friends, we've know each other since we aware little, but no one knows about my powers, not even him. I can talk more about my social life later, but right now I got to get going, class is gonna start!

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Feel free to give ideas so I don't get writers block! **

**Read, follow, favorite, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Task Conqured

**I will give you character relations along the way, so I don't spoil it! (P.S. there are some gender switches)**

Kim: Spider-Girl (Man)

Grace: Henry

Brody: M.J.

Auntie Charlotte: Auntie Maye

* * *

"Hey Kim! Why so happy today?" Asked my bestie Grace Drew, I wish I could say: I had not run into monsters, villains, evil people, or Donnas today..yet, "Oh I'm just really pumped for this last day of health class once we take the final quiz. It will all be over!"

"Yeah! I'm excited too, since the third marking period is over, only one more to go!" Interuped the one and only Donna Stinking Tobin.

"Wow! Donna! You actually did math for once!" I retorted saractasticly. What can I say? It's my speciality!

"I wouldn't be showing off that loud mouth Kim, you know what I can do to you!" She snorts.

"No, Kim doesn't, and she never will!" Ah! There's the boy I've been looking for! It's about time he showed up!

"Oh! Hey Brody! Wanna catch a movie tonight?" Donna flirts.

"Um, No. He would never! Besides we got to get to class, see you never Donna." Grace answers for him as she drags Brody and I by our wrists down to our science class! My favorite! Yes, I am a geeky nerd! Don't judge! It happens to be a really good cover up for a secret identity!

* * *

-Time skip past all classes, health is at the end of day!-

* * *

"Finally! It is offically over!" I say dramatically as I esasperatly throw my arms in the air.

"Yeah, which means report cards! My dad is going to kill me!" Brody panics.

"Atleast your dad cares" Grace Mumbles, wow I feel bad for her, her mom is always so busy that never get any mother/daughter time. Well I don't either since my mother died in a science accident, but she doesn't need to know that and I don't need the pity.

I need to avoid an awkward convorsation, "Well, My Auntie Charotte wanted me home right away to...umm...clean my room so I gotta go! Bye!"

Disclaimer!

Read Review Follow Favorite

Question: if you were a superhero, who would you be or what powers would you have?


	3. Chapter 3: Making Excuses

Kim's POV:

As was had just escaped from yet another soon to be awkward conversation, I heard screeching noises from on of the main streets in Manhattan. Being me with my spider sense, I knew it cloud not have been a little incident where Donna chipped her nail, but still called the ambulance. I looked. Over the side of one of many tall skyscrapers o. The now panicked road full of people cowering from my most recent challenge, the *insert evil name here*! Okay so maybe I don't know his name, but when ever he talks you have to cover your ears. I like to call him...drumroll please... , and not just because of the lab coat. His superpower is the ablity of making and controling sound waves so powerful they can knock down buildings! Anyways where was I? Oh yeah!

"Hey Loud Mouth!" I shout. "Has Old Yeller come to take you place at the book fair again?" BURN!

"Oh look who it is time to play SQUASH THE SPIDER!" He screeches.

"Ow! Sensitive! Besides your all bark and no bite!"

"Really now? How's THIS FOR A BITE!" He forms a sound wave that looks like...a dogs mouth...Really?

"Again with the volume! I bet you must have had a hard time playing quite time in kindergarten!"

(Mini size us in a play pen with him screaming so all the kids are running around!)

"Yes I did, but thanks to those losses I've gained so much more!" He says taking multiple aims at me as I doge them all.

"First you don't admit that kind of stuff infront of a crowd, and second why song we have a little rematch, maybe this time you will win?" Oh yes he will! I shoot web on his mouth before wrapping him up as the Wasabi Warriors Come down in their helicarrier to lock him up. Wait...the Wassabi Warroirs? I better-

"Kim Crawford!" A mam addresses at the first step of my retreat.

"Oh...ummm...hey Bobby! What's up?" I ask trying to avoid a conversation.

"Too bad all the witnesses left, no excuse this time. Huh Crawford." He says while twisting his beard.

"Well, you know traffic always gets backed up after a villain comes around so I should-"

"Crawford, I'm not stupid, you climb walls." He says as he looks at me disappointed of my lame excuse.

"Fine! What do you want?" I ask.

"I am asking you to join the Wasabi Warriors. I thought you wanted yo be like the next avengers?"

"We'll yeah but-"

"But what? With out the proper training you will never become one. Right now your a rookie!"

"As I was about to say before, what is a fail, and second of all, did you not just see me kick that guys sorry but!?" I say throwing my hand in the air.

"Yes but you took 10 minutes, Captain America could have given that villain a beat down in 55 seconds with no distruction!" He adds in.

"Hey! Ironman never went to the Warriors! And look at him!"

"It took him 10 years to accomplish what you could at wasabi in a day! Come join us Kim! Your uncle Ben ( Auntie Charlotte's now rip husband) would want you to become a better super hero, you started doing this for him anyways." Oh no! He did not just pull the Uncle Ben Card!

"Fine! But if it doesn't work out I am doing my own thing again! Deal?" Is tick out my hand and he shakes it.

"Deal."

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Thanks for reviewing! If I had super powers I would have lighting fast speed, the ability to teleport and breath under water! Sounds fun right? My favorite super hero is definitely Spider-man, but I also think Batman is cool too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Security System

**Who's ready for another chapter! I am a disclaimer!**

**Kim's POV! **

So right now I'm swinging to the Wasabi Heli-carrier, I know one in a million right! I shoot one last web before I pull myself up to the platform...wait where is everyone?  
"Hello? Knock knock! Anyone home?" I said...probably a little to loud.  
"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Defense mode engaged." The system says as a red light begins to flash.  
"Oh great! I guess Bobby forgot to give me my invitation!" I say sarcastically.  
"Uh... What do you do what do you do when you have a thousand red dots all over you, wait, whoops! Wrong helicarrier! I'll just get going now!" I say as I jump right as the boasters fire, all destroying each other. But just a second later guards corner me.  
"Guns?! Really? Guys! I fought we were friends!" I say as I leap to kick them down.  
"Wait! Just what do you think your doing?"  
"Umm? What does it look like? Trying to get outta here! Does everyone want to kill me?" I ask, but I soon realize wo I am talking to, "Oh! Hey Bobby! What's up?"  
"Spider Girl! Get over here now! We recruited you to help you become less destructive, not to destroy the helicarrier too!" Bobby glares at me disappointed, and angery?  
"Sorry Bobby Wasabi." I say in shame, then I perk up, "I'm here now so when do I start?"  
"First, I need you to prove that you are ready to join the Wasabi Warriors, then you can start."  
"Wait! I have to prove my worth to you!?" I did not see that coming! "Come on! I just fought, kicked butt, and won. Against your defense system!"  
"Yes you fought, and no you did not win, that was only the first procedure, there are 10 more to follow. Ou have a lot to learn Spider." Bobby turned around, "Follow me. We have to test you in the training room."

**Does anyone thing I should also make a crossover with kickin it and ultimate spiderman or kickin it and max steel? IWillie BR my first one so I want to let my followers chose! I will probably end up doing both...but which one first? **


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Punch

Kim's pov:

"And this Turbo energy does what exactly?" I urged Rudy to continue... I mean, yeah he told me but what did he mean?  
"Look Kim, I need to tell you a few very important things before I explain everything to you. Its' a lot of information to take in, got it?" I nodded so he took that as a sign to continue, "Here at our agency we have lots of different elementals tested, we use the information we gather to find better ways to enhance our powers, to make them stronger.-"  
"Okay yeah, I get what you do here but how does this involve me?"  
"You see Kim, everyone has a specific element that shapes them for their life. But what many don't know about is what gives them the power to use and control the elementals, you see they don't teach this at schools because if a student was to find out that a peer had Turbo energy, they would either take advantage, or the word would spread around the Land of Elementals..." Rudy paused.  
"Why would this be so bad, I mean what's gonna happen? The evil green monster comes around and everyone ignores me? makes fun of me? I've been through that before" I say with a glum face, as flashbacks of the humiliating moments come to mind...

_….It was 6 years ago...I was 8 years old (Kim is 14 now)...every ne was snickering at the rude comment a girl named Donna threw at me...  
"Omg! Look girls, its the elementless Freak! Looks like her family got all the power afterall!" Donna told her 'friends' Kelsey and Grace. "I can't believe she still even goes to school here! powerless and all! How will she make it through the year!" They mocked. I was questioning the same thing...  
I just ran out of the class, my mother said never let anger get the best of you, and I thought it was just the right moment to leave. Until I heard one last comment the blew my fume!  
"Ha! Look at that loser! Elementalless forever! I can't believe she is so weak! She probably is going to go straight home to her mommy and daddy!" OKAY THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! Not only did she call me weak, but she brought up my FATHER! My DEAD DAD!  
As I spun around to her location I felt a surge of energy pass through me. -_that explains a lot now that I think about it_.- I suddenly felt power! I charged towards her at lighting speed! I was nose to nose with her, slightly looking up cause she was taller and wearing heels, and glared her down...  
"I have been able to ignore every nasty comment you have ever given me, but calling me weak! That's crossing the line, but then you scoop so low that you dare mention my father?" I shout with rage running though my blood, " How could you!"  
" ahhhhhhh!" Everyone in the class room screams, "she's acting like an elementor!" (it is like and elemental but darker and evil). The panic in the room is rising.  
"Donna!" Shrieks Kelsey, " Run! Now! Look her eyes are turning blue! What is happening to KIM!"  
As soon as I aim my punch, I feel dizzy and I watch everyone blackout, as i soon follow._

That was all I could remember, but I am soon interrupted of my thoughts by Rudy, and who?

enjoy!

read review and favorite!

disclaimer!


	6. Chapter 6: I Work Solo

**It must be Christmas in July! **

**No! Because its not Christmas and its not July!-Madagascar Penguins**

**(P.S. that was from Madagascar , I can't remember which one it was from but I will Stella you once I find out! But seriously, just kidding! I can't be serious!)**

Kim's Pov (yet again)

"Bobby! Bobby!" I run into his office holding on to the video camera, "Where you-umm who are they?" I ask pointing to the four boys infront of me.  
"SpiderGirl! I see that you have found the recording camera. Oh! This is Iron Fist, Black Tiger (sorry but white tiger sounded kinda girly), Ed-"  
"Powerman!" The other three give him questioning looks, "What? If she gets a name like Spider Girl then I want the name Powerman!"  
"Okay, Powerman, and-"  
"The names Nova blondie."  
"Stop interupting me!" everyone silenced, "These guys are your new team!" Wait he did not just say team did he?  
"No offense but, no thanks. I work solo, not in a team...especially with a bucket head!" I say referring to Nova.  
"I thought you were in this for Ben, he would have said that this was just another bump!h in the road." my conscious tells me. Uh! I hate when my concious is right!  
"You know what, I will do it, but for my uncle." I say looking at Bobby, "because that what he would have wanted me to do." I turn around and walk off...  
"Wait, I'm forgetting something." I throw the camera at my 'team',"enjoy the show." I yell before I jump out a big open window on the helicarrier. Because we haven't moved to a different location, I leap into the air and snatch my previously used web and glide down it until I am below the now towering cranes, I shoot another web after another, swinging from my homemade vines to my house, with Aunt Charlotte... boy am I going to be in trouble!

**dun dun dun... Don't worry I am finishing up the next chapter now...hold on to your buckets kids! (Actually just Jack)**


	7. Chapter 7: Donna Tobin & Dr Octopus

**Hope you enjoy. Btw I am not going to go overrate with kick keeping it PG in this house, maybe a little more, maybe. And you better feel happy because this is the longest Chapter so far, I was thinking of making it two, but being the lazy person I am, rather spend my time eating cake! (P.S. I am not as lazy as you think! I mean come on! I just wrote this!)**

**Disclaimer!**

Kim's POV:

I had faced the wrath of my Aunt last night, sure she is my sweet, white haired aunt but she can beat the life outta anyone. I know she loves me, and don't get me wrong I lover her too, but when she makes you clean out the garage for punishment...you start to think twice about her. Right now, I am walking out the doors of the lovely Seaford high and yet ironically there is the not so lovely Donna Tobin strutting towards me. What joy!

"What do you want tobin? Couldn't you see I was having a very good day without running into you, well actually I doubt you could see through all the makeup covering your plastic face!" I sneered, wait, did I just say that to DONNA SNITCHING TOBIN! Oh no she...

"Oh you did not just say that! I am going straight to principal Rudy." Donna whined. Wait Rudy...where is that name framiliar from? Oh wait doesn't he work for Bobby! This is bad! I need to think of a plan. NOW!

"Hey hot stuff, could you mind not getting my cousin in trouble, with Mr. Rudy? Cause I need to drive her home before we can go on that date tonight." Some guy said from the direction Donna stomped away...Wait what? Now I am more confused than -I'll think of something later. - Did he say cousin? I don't have any cousins! Who on earth?

I turn around to see three boys waving at me. And another talking to Donna. What? I walk over to the three. "Hello?" I say in more of a question.

"Hey! We're new here! My name is Milton, this is Eddie, Jerry and that's Jack." Says the Ginger, as he addresses a Native Amercain boy a Latino with jet black hair and a the boy who was talking to Donna with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" I ask poking the boy who called me his cousin.

"I don't know blondie. Do you?" Realization strikes me, luckly the field where we were all standing I was empty because football and cheer practice were canceled.

I take one last glance to make sure they all matched up to their costumes. "Why exactly are all of you here? Wait, let me guess, Bobby sent you so we could have some 'bonding time' together either that or he thinks I can't Handel myself because I am a girl so he sent you to spy on me so I stay out of trouble. Which is it?" I ask getting very annoyed but the guilty looks on their faces...except Jerry's- Wait! Wait! Hold up! Perfect example for confused right there! Okay I made my point-

"Wellll" Milton said as his voice pitched higher.

"Spill." I say as I give him my famous death glare.

"Fine! We all saw you jump out the window yesterday and we were confused why you did, see we all live on the helicarrier, anyways we asked Rudy where you went and he said you probably left for home or school. We all asked if we could go because we wanted to know what your school was like-" Milton surrendered.

"I wanted to part of the secret cover under stuff Yo!" Jerry shouted.

"First, dude lower your voice! Second, it is undercover not cover under!" Eddie corrected.

"And why did you come Jack?" I glare at him to bring him down...so much for trying.

"I just wanted to check up in my favorite blonde, the one who can't defeat 5 robots in under 20 seconds! Ha!" Jack taunts.

"Dude, you took 8.36 minutes on your first go when Kim went a 7:25." Milton defended me. Well at least one person cares!

"Whaahh? Dude that's like..." Jerry starts. 2 minutes later,"...over one minute!" Just wow! I wonder how he became smart enough to join the Wasabi Warriors?  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Spidy sense! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Guys! Look out!" I exclaims I push them out of the way of the concrete swinging from a crane.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good-" People from the crane's direction shriek which interupt Milton.

"Ya think? Lets to check it out." I start running towards the commotion, when someone grabs my hand and yanks me back. Let me rephrase that; Jack's hand yanks me back, "Ow! Um what was that for?"

"You can't just go up there and fight! We are supost to keep a low profile!" Jack retorts not removing his grip.

"First, we are the only ones to protect the citizens!" I state as I yank my arm in attempt to get loose, "Second, what are masks and helmets for? And Third." I say as I finally break free for is grasp,"Why Not?"

I flee the group of boys and hide behind a wall. Lets just say I always come prepared. I ripped off my clothes to reveal my Spidy Suit, I suff my clothes in my backpack, the guys will catch on. I take out my mask, gloves, and we shooters, btw, they just enhance my shooting, my natural ones don't have any of the Wasabi gadgets I received for joining the warriors. I hear the boys footsteps from the other side of the wall, they are all in there costumes (Jack=Nova, Eddie=Powerman, Jerry=(confused and unconcentrated) Iron fist, and Milton=Black Tiger). Don't these dweebs know not to creep up on a spider? I climb up the wall -part of my powers by the way- and reach the top. It's not very tall but you can still see all the damage being done by who I like to call Octopus... Wait Octopus!

"Guys!" I yell down. They all look at me with a confused 'how on earth did you get up there' look -I get that a lot more often then you think-. "Dr. Oct, or as I like to call Dr. Octopus, is up to something, really big, we need to get a closer look before we jump right in! Lets go!" I go to shoot a web and jump off to get a closer view.

"Stop!" My web falls in thin air and everyone pauses what they are doing to look at Jack. "Why does the only girl in the group get to be the leader? In fact since when is she the leader? And since when are you listening to her?" Wow! Harsh much?

"Maybe it's because I have fought Dr. Oct, and I'm the one with the knowable on him and his tactics, and I don't know maybe because I happen to be the one with the plan?!" Okay so I am sarcastic, I am like that a lot, mostly when I am angery. "Let's go."

I jump of and swing onto another web through the buildings. I catch a glimspe of Dr. Octopu and "Guys?" I yell over my shoulder and they all appear, "This is bad, look! It's hulk! They both will end up destroying the streets!"  
"I have a plan how about you 4 clam down hulk and I take down Doc Oct?" Nova boasts ready to take off for action.

"Um no, we need to work as a team guys! That includes you too Buckethead!" Everyone nods in agreement as we huddle up. "First of all, don't hurt hulk! He isn't trying to harm anyone! Second Dr. Octopus has for extra arms, just rember he can see everything through them, and they are deadly! You will probably learn everything else along the way! So Nova and Black Tiger! I need you to clam Hulk down while Powerman, Ironfist and I get rid of Doc. Oct! Got it?"

"Wait why do I have to deal with hulk so Spidy here can steal all the glory?!" Nova shouts

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!" He says with a smirk...my blood is boiling.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You know what. Yes, I am going to steel all the glory because I am that stuck up and pittiful that I care so much about comparing me to Nova that I am going to save his butt but fighting a evil mastermind that Nova has no Chance against. Yeah, I'm stealing all of it, with 2 other people if you can count Bucket head" See I can play smart, I shoot my web towards the crane controlled by Octopus and swing up, but not without leaving a stasitfied smirk on my face, I never cared if I admited I was wrong- which is probably a once in a life time thing- but what I was really proud of was that I, Kim Crawford left the Great Nova ( aka Jack Brewer) speechless!

**If I made anyone confused Before: the are too, are to things confuse me too! You're not the alone! Is that enough kick for ya Burkley Duffeild Lover? Oh and check out my other story called ****Land of Elemental ****because some of the videos in chapter seven you may find really funny...if you like Max Steel!**

**Enjoy! I'm gonna go take a nap! I posted like three chapters today!**

**Read Follow Favorite Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Extreme Vision Goggle Thingys

**Sorry I've been slacking, I have been working mostly on my other story. **

**Disclaimer!**

Bam!- As you may or may not know, Octopus is a lot stronger than the last time I fought him!  
"Ow! watch where you throwing that car buddy!" I hear nova shout at a ragging Hulk, what did I expect it was bound to happen.  
"Hey Black Tiger! Lets Switch! You, Powerman and Iron Fist got enought info on Doc. Oct's fighting tactics right?"  
"More than enough!" I hear Powerman shout, answering for everyone.  
"Okay then you take over while I try to talk hulk out of it!" I direct as I turn to takeover from Nova and Black Tiger. "Nova go help the guys with Octopus!" I shout as I watch him fly over towards the big fight scene. Now...where did hulk go?  
"Hulk SMASH!" I hear Hulk say before a big crash and ear peircing screams fill the streets.  
"We'll I gonna take a random guess and say heis over there." I swing towards the massive trail of construction.  
"Hulk! Hulk!" I says as. I finally catch up to him, wow, he is fast!  
"What tiny spider? Hulk smash!"  
"No, Hulk No Smash! You're destroying the city!" I say blocking him from smashing again.  
"Tiny spider annoying Hulk! Hulk smash spider!" He aims his fist at me. But I put my hands up in defense.  
"No Hulk no smash spider! Spider friends! Spider only trying to help! -Wait why am I talking like you?- Hulk No Smash!" And you can guess it went on like this for about 10 more minutes. Hulk kept on smashing randomly, well that what it looked like.  
"Uv Lens Goggle thingies!- I should really come up with a better name for these extra vision googles that help me see things that the normal eye can't, wait thermal vision, thats it, kinda, let's just leave it at that.- woah what, wait who is that? Hulk is targeting someone...wait who else could it be? Invisible man!" I start aiming my web shooters toward invisable man. "oh great! It's about time the Wassabi helicarrier showed up, wait. They aren't going to be able to see Invisable man!- Wait! Bobby!this isn't hulks mess! Invisable man is running around and hulk is targeting him! Everyone put on your- here we go with the name thing again!- super vision glasses things!"  
"Hey! Only I give the orders around here". Bobby protests, but everyone has already followed my instructions.  
"Look he's over there!" Rudy yells, " You're surrounded invisable man! Surrender!" Well that's harsh!but what do you say? He is a super villain! Aren't we missing some people?...Wait! The TEAM!  
I turn around to find that the hulk is gone, soo I hear Rudy reporting it to Bobby. Well they have that handled, now where is my tedoth is

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I promise more real soon! Keep checking for updates! And I know this is probably the worst chapter yet but I'll make it up to you! if anyone has suggestions for a new chapter -I know I need more kick so no need to ask I am working on it- or any new plots message me or leave it in the reviews! I won't forget to give credit! Thanks a bunch for reading my story!**

**And a big apology all those impatient people (like me) who can't stand the wait! The wait is no more...well at least until mi make the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Retreat Is Not An Option

**jow about this for a chapter? And between there are a few chapters that seems like they should be one big one but I decided to read them up. Disclaimer!q**

**Kim's Pov:**

Right now I am swinging around the street near the last place I left the guys. "Nova! Iron fist? Black Tiger? Where are you guys?" No sign of the team is not a good thing, "Powerman- humph!" I get pulled down by a big hand, "Power man? What was that-"  
"Hush!" Nova snapped.  
"You did not just shush me!" I whisper yell, "wait why are we hiding? And where is Doc Oct?"  
I follow Ironfist's finger which points directly into a window...huh? Now I am really confused. "Guys what's going on in there? Wait I know this building! It's Gracie's Dad's building! Why are we here?"  
"Doctor octopus thought he pretty much had us beat, but we installed a tracking device so when he left we quickly got up to follow him, he led us here" Black Tiger, aka the nerd genius Miltion, explained.  
"Why on earth would Doctor Octopus be here? He's not even destroying anything."  
"That's what we all want to know."  
"Guys how about one of us gets in close so we can hear what they are saying." Powerman suggests. They all nod and look at me.  
"What?"  
"Webhead we need you to do it, didn't you get the wasabi issue stealth suit for a reason?" Says Nova.  
"We'll yeah but still couldn't you just fly up to the window?"  
"Umm-"  
"Fine I'll do it! But I might need back up. So stay close."  
"you can call us on the watch cam if you need us. Or else we will come in 20 minutes tops. Deal?" Nova states.  
"You do know I can do this alone right? I've done these types of things a lot more than you think!"  
"Do we have a deal?" Black Tiger asks again.  
"Fine deal! I'm going in now, see ya later." I say as I climb up to the open window and turn on my stealth suit, I pull out a recorder for proof. Lets see what these guys have to say.  
"No Dr. Octavious! I will not give you the Plalarium! (IDK what that is, but if it is a real word or not, let's just say it's something dangerous. You'll find out the rest later.) Not until I receive what I seek! I want Spider Girl! How does she do it? She has trumendous power, she probably doesn't even know! Once I discover how to use her powers I will be able to create a whole army of human spiders! They will be undefeatable!"  
"Yes Sir, I will get what you desire first, but it is extremely hard to, she has made powerful friends, not as useful as her, but they might be more useful then I would have intended." Dr. Oct says.  
"I don't care how you do it! Just get that spider! But don't kill her, I need her alive, for now." Uhh...not creepy at all... I better get out of here!  
"Dr. Octavious, before you leave, would you mind shutting the window?" Uh oh! Not good! Locked in a room with two people out to get me is not the idea I had in mind for my stealth mission! Oh well at least Doctor Octopus is leaving. Wait why is he looking around?  
"Sir, do you sense the presence of someone else in this room?" He's onto me! Not good not good! I should probably send the team a warning before I get into any trouble, no matter how much I think I can handle this, I can't!

**dun dun dunnn...what will happen next? Lucky I have updated the next chapter so fast! If you shave Andy comments, questions, or ideas, please message me for leave them as a review! I like to hear what all my readers have to say! **


	10. Chapter 10: Guilt For A Life Time

**You're in for a treat! Here is the next part of the weird containing chapter thingy that I kinda explained in the previous chapter, w you know what, forget this! Just thwip it! (Spider-Man reference). p.s. iI am a disclaimer wether you believe it or not!**

**Now on with the Story...**

Kim's pov:  
"Here let me spray some of this airfreshener around the room before I leave." Air Freshener? Why does this room need- oh! Now I get it!- wait...that's to a good thing! Hold your breath Kim! No! I'm gonna lose it! I quickly send the message before I start to lose my grip on the ceiling. And que the dizyness!  
Just before I blackout I hear the last few words "Down came Doctor Octavious and knocked the spider out." Then I knocked out old.  
Jack's pov:  
"Seems like Webhead always gets into the stickest of situations!"  
"Nova, give her a break! She is captured by her mortal enemy and somehow you finda way to make jokes about it! Not cool man. Not cool!" Says Jerry/Ironfist.  
"Ironfist is right dude! It's almost like you want her attention!" Commented Eddie/Powerman.  
"Are you two oblivious! He does like her! It's pretty ovious he does! Otherwise he wouldn't be so secretively over protective of her! You've seen him do it Jerry haven't you?" Milton/Black Tiger adds as they turn a corner getting closer to the building holding Kim captive.  
"Guys I don't like Kim! Even if I did, she wouldn't like me back!" Jack/Nova states before he storms/flys off toward the destination.  
"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" Eddie whispers.  
"I heard that!" Jack snaps before changing the subject, "so how do we get to Kim?"  
Kim's pov:  
Where am I? Wait an minute, why am I asking that, I'm probably just in octo-creeps evil lab! I mean come on, it what happens in the movies right but why of all places should he chose the swersp? Wait another minute, why can't I move my arms! Seriously? Uh, oh well, I find a way to get out of here...I am Spidergirl after all. Maybe if I just wedge myself out-  
"It looks like little miss sunshine is awake."  
"Oh look who decided to capture me! Doctor Octopus! I would have never known!" I spit out with sarcasim. Wow, is it just me or am I finding myself feeling weaker than usual. How convenient to be wrapped up in these weird restrainers and to be so weak that your sarcasm isn't even sarcastic. That's just sad. "Why do you even have me here? Bait for Bobby Wasabi, that's not going to work."  
"Actually I need you. I need to take samples of your DNA. I want to find out what makes you tick. Imagine thousands of human spider mutants under my direct control! I will be able to rule the world, create massive distruction, and so much more. Now I just need you to hold still for a minute. We're cooing to have some fun." He tells me. I attempt to squirm but he injects a needle in my arm. Ouch much? The pain pretty much paralyzed me, let me just say our definitions of fun are quite different.  
"What did you just put inside me?"  
"Oh this?" No, the other extremely painful needle, "I didn't inject anything inside you, I took something out. With this DNA sample I can motify it to create a incredible monster under my control with your ablities. But after I make it I will need to learn how to control it, and harness its powers. That where you come in, but in order to get the answers, lets just say I don't need you alive."  
"So your saying your going to disect me? I feel bad for all those frogs in biology class."  
"No he isn't, not while we're around!" Nova cuts in as he blasts through the door, just in the nick of time! The team all start aiming at Octopus...I think they must have forgot about me, well how thoughtful. They forget about the one reason they came here, and I'm defiantly sure it's not for a vacation get away to paradise! This place is anything but paradise!  
"Guys over here!" I shout for their attention. "I'm kinda tangled up at the moment!"  
"Whoops sorry Webhead! Maybe you should try not to get caught by the villain while you're spying on them!" Nova says as he detangles me from all the wires and restraints. "Its no use, I'm gonna blast you out!"  
"Fine, but aim well!" I retort, I really don't care if it is jack getting me free, I am just so tired I want to get out of this creepy place ASAP!  
"Are you ready?"  
"Just do it! I can't stand this place anymore!" I snap at him...because I really hate this place, I just take it out on him when I am angery, I don't really mean any harm. I feel a strong blast on my arms as the restraints break. "Finally-wait-umph!" That hurt, falling down on concrete should hurt me as much as it just did. Maybe that spray stuff hasn't worn off yet.  
"Woah you okay?" Jack asks concerned? That's a first! He helps me stand up on my feet.  
"Yeah I'm fine-" I take another step and trip, lucky jack catches me, " -just a little woozy, that's all I should be fine!" I turn around and see the boys come over, "Hey guys where did Doc Oct go?"  
"He ran off for some reason- Spider Girl are you alright? You don't look to good." Milton asks with a worried expression.  
"Like I said before I am fine!" I protest before I squrim against Jack's grip in protest of being supported. "Come on guys lets just get to Wasabi Base helicarrier!" I start walking though one of the tunnels.  
"Um Kim? I don't think your sense of direction is working. The base is that way. " Corrects Eddie.  
"I totally knew that! I was just..um..testing you!" I respond, that is so not like me to loose my sense of direction. "This way it is!" I start running only to trip- and yet again be saved by Brewer.  
"Kim you're not walking, running or swinging your way to the helicarrier! You will end up killing yourself!"  
"So? I rather do that then fly up there with you!" I replied, becoming very annoyed with Nova's persistence.  
"Kim it's for the best, besides you shouldn't walk anyways you've been through a lot today you need your rest." Black Tiger announced. I just sat there and pouted, it was my second to last resort...and I did not want to go to my last resort. I stare and Jerry and Eddie, they both nod in agreement...Greer I hate when a whole team goes against me!  
"Fine! But if I get the slightest bit annoyed I am swinging there!" I pronunced as I climb onto jack's/Nova's back and pretty much hang on for dear life, not that I don't - kinda- trust Jack, it just that flying isn't my favorite way of transportation, I like to low that I am attached so something other than a person.  
"Someone must be scarred to fly!" Nova teased as my grip got loser...what am I thinking I could fall in mid air- and not even be able to tell which way is down!  
"I'm not scared, I just don't want the human rocket bucket head to be my cause of death, that's all. I'm saving you from enough guilt to fill your lifetime ." I say as smoothly as possible, this is going to be a longer trip back than I thought.t

**You better be happy! I just have you all this swasomeness in one chapter! It pretty swag yo!**

**read favorite follow review**


	11. Chapter 11: In Observation

**Here you go...chapter 11! Sorry it's short but I'm getting there!**

After dozing off a few times and sleeping the other half of the time we mad it back, we only took so long because everyone was pretty tired out from the fight earlier that day, we all needed to rest up. Right now I'm in the examination room, they are trying to find out what. The problem with my powers are. I think they know what happened, but nobody will tell me what's going on.

So I'm pretty much sitting in the middle of chaos. Rudy and some other agents running around while Doctor Joan is working on some antidote formula. Everyone rushing around me is making me nervous, I just want to get outta here!

I sit up from my layed back position, "How long is this going to take? I kinda getting bored and sitting here isn't helping. I feel fine anyways! I don't see the big deal!" I say, everyone looks at me with shocked, suprised, and questioning expressions. "...Was it something I said?"

"N-no not at all, it's just, this whole thing, it's so hard to understand, just a few minutes ago, you were in a situation of life or death, now you're as fresh as a daisy, something is not right here, we will need to keep you under observation." Doctor Joan Says.

"Really! So I have to wait here is the most boring place ever!" Not going to happen! Besides I have a life outside of superheroing you know, suprising yes, just deal with it.

"Not exactly we need to keep you here for the night, then you can take action and uses your so called skills and powers, the first task to solve this problem is to find out what is causing it." Doctor Joan said while glancing at her chart from time to time.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kim, just stay here over night, it'll be good for you to rest up anyways. The whole team deserves a break. Did you hear that guys?" Rudy yells over my shoulder. Wait what...oh, they're behind me aren't they.

"Yep!" I hear a chorus of shouts coming from the directions that Rudy just pointed out. I turn around to see four boys with their eyes on me, looking like a deer caught in a monster truck's headlights. Then I see them sprit out the door, I jump up to go after them, but I pushed back down onto the bed.  
"Grrrr...why can't I chase them?" I question in exasperation. I am really fed up with these doctors.

"We will need to do some more tests on you before you can go, unless you rather do it tomorrow, but you won't be able to leave until we get these evaluations done." Oh come on! Really! This is so unfair!

"But...but...ugh! Fine! But only because I want to get this over with as soon as possible!" I shout before laying back down. Well this is u to be just dandy! And dont forget I used sarcasm.

** Disclaimer!**

**I hope you enjoyed I'll update tomorrow! Don't forget to review! And sorry if I made Joan's part confusing...if I did...I dust wanted to add her in, and don't worry about kick, I have made big plans...I think.**

**Warning SPOILER ALERT! (Haha! not really.)**

**I didn't forget the Dragons Of Black...**

**idk if that makes any sense...oh well!**


	12. Chapter 12: Restless Tourture

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm going to be moving so I have had to do a lot of packing and organizing, etc. I will update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer!**

Lectures are not my thing...especially when the person giving it happens to be Rudy, and worst of all, it's these boring caution and warnings. I just want to get out of here! I haven't used my powers in like...a day! It may not seem like a long time for you but when you have powers, and can not use them, it feels like forever!  
"And if anything goes wrong-" blah blah blah. The guys can tell me later, I rather hear it from them then from Rudy. He's just...so boring...even for a secret agent/princepal/who knows what I don't want to listen to him at all!  
"Kim you got that?" Rudy asks...and of course I gotta lie.  
"Yep! No can we finally go! Pleeeeeeaseeee! I really want to use my powers again! It's been like forever!" I gasp in exaggeration.  
"Did you not just listen to a word Rudy said Kim?" Eddie questions.  
"Uh, yeah...totally! I heard it crystal clear!" I fail at defending myself, expecially when I know it's not wo worth it.  
"Just to refresh your mind, he said you're not to use your powers until further notice, the scientist still don't know what the cause of the glitchy bug in your system was, they think there may be something that will trigger it, so avoid doing anything abnormal." Milton explains.  
"Wouldn't it be abnormal for Kim to not use her powers?" Jerry asks. Wait Jerry said that?  
"Jerry, first of all, how on earth do you know what abnormal means? And second Kim needs to act like a normal human being, no powers at all, I would even try to avoid using your gear."  
"Awwww!" I wine/pout, "No fair! It's not like they are apart of me...except for the fact that they are attached to my suit and could affect me in some-" they all give me the 'you're kidding me' look," -okay fine I get it! No powers, no gadgets, and wait let me guess...no suit?"  
"Actually Rudy said you should wear the suit, it might help with stabilizing whatever's wrong with you" Eddie adds. Oh look, the hatch is opening, what a great time to test a theory of mine...  
"Eddie," I slip next to him, "I need to test a theory of mine... Can you stand by the hatch please?" I ask looking as innocent as possible. The guy all have worried looks on their faces.  
"Um sure, but why?"  
"Oh you'll see.."  
"Wait what-ahh! Kim!?" I push him over the edge, too bad we are like...I would say 700 feet in the air minimum.  
"I guess my theory was right, Powerman can not fly, even if his life depended on it." I say as I smirk in victory. Ha! That'll teach him! I look over the edge as Jack dives down to carry Eddie back up. Milton and Jerry whisper to each other and I can't even try to listen because my super hearing isn't working, not all of my powers have recovered yet. Jack finally dumps Eddie on the floor.  
"Man what have you been eating?" Jack asks eddie, but honestly, I doubt anyone wants to know that. Now Milton is whispering to Jack while Jerry is to Eddie. I only hear small parts like: We will get and go for the stomach...other than that, nothing. Wait why are Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack looking at me that?  
"3,2..." I hear Milton count down, uh oh, they better not-"1!" They all lunge at me and pretty much tackle me.  
"Aaaaahhh!" I scream. No joke! I am going to be tickled to death! Eddie and Jerry are pinning my arms and leg down while tickling me, while Milton tickles my sides. Jack has his arms wrapped around my stomach keeping me down and tickling me too! "Aaahh! Please- stop- this- tourture!" I shout between laughs and gasps for air.  
"Did you guys hear something?" Jack asks, oviously enjoying the torture he is giving me. All the boys shake 'no' in reply...oh great!  
"What-do-you-want?!" I shout tring to pry the boys off me while clenching my stomach to avoid any more tickles.  
"Hummm.." Jack hums knowing I was getting very annoyed but I was too weak to handle anything, how did they even know I was extremely ticklish? It's pretty much my biggest weakness. If Doctor Octopus had tickled me, we'll we'd all be dead by now. Come to think of itI have the best ideas, but for our enimies' side. "Okay Kim, we'll stop tickling you, for now, but we know it is your weakness, so don't expect this to be the last." Jack finished before jumping out the door...okay...I'm starting to get freaked out by him...not like the scared freaked out, just the 'I know he knows that I know he is going to get me back so he is going to get me when I don't expect it at all. Not good.  
"That was really funny! Hey look bro! I got black mail!" Jerry shouts as he follows Eddie on their wasabi issue motorcycles.  
"Hey Kim! You can ride down with me! It would be a lot safer than jumping off with them. Trust me, I have experienced it before." Milton offered as he pats the seat next to him. I gripped his "Hold on tight! And a defiantly dont fall off because you can't catch yourself in your web!" Hope yells before we drive strait out the helicarrier...and start falling...and I have no way to save my self...starting to panic, but I can't show Milton that... So I just grip tighter.  
"Finally were on the ground!" I say as we start crusing through the streets on our bikes. "Wait! Where on earth are we going?" I shout. They all snicker and keep riding...I'm not liking this idea too much...  
"A jungle gym? Really? Why? Haven't you been on one of these before?" They shake their heads. As we park the bikes at the Abbonded fenced in hidden playground.  
"I have, but Nova, Blacktiger and Ironfist have never been on one like this before...it kinda hard to if you get your powers at a young age." Eddie explains.  
"Okay... Well then I'm just going to sit over here while you four play tag and monkey pirates on the playground!" I say as I turn around and walk towards the bench.  
"You are playing with us...and Monkey Pirates? Really?" Nova says and pulls me over to the jungle gym. "Besides its my turn to run today's training!"...


	13. Chapter 13: Let Alone Your Powers!

**Sorry for the shipper long wait! And lefts just say I have a really good explanation! My friends from a far away place visiting before I move to a even further away place,if you get the point. Disclaimer! Enjoy!**

Meanwhile in my oh so humble dwelling while my aunt Charlotte is at her skiing lessons...don't ask why...

"Ha! I just sliced your head off Jerry!"  
"Not fair Eddie! I wasn't ready!" Jerry replies over the loud blasts.  
I approach them from behind with Milton. "Guys, how on earth is this training?" Milton questions.

Jack looks up from the screen, "it's training our reflexes, and umm...problem solving skills" Jack makes up as he continues being drawn into the video game.  
"Shouldn't we be doing real training? Like practicing with our weapons or gear or tactics of something?" I add in.

They all turn around and look at me with questioning 'are you serious' faces, "Kim, you do remember what Rudy said about you using your gear? Let alone your powers!" Eddie says.

"Yeah didn't he say something about something kinda like that! Yeah he did like...1 hour ago!" Jerry butts in.

"First of all Jerry your need to complete your sentences and second of all it was longer than one hour ago, it was 2 hours and 14 minutes ago to be precise" Milton acknowledges.

"Well it's not like anything happened to me...yet, but still! I can't hold you four back for your training! How about this, you train, and I'll...um...I'll coach! I'll be your mentor! No powers included!" I persuade.  
"Well I don't see any harm in that." Eddie states.  
"Neither do I." Adds Milton.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, guys anything could happen!"  
"Which is excatly why we- I mean you need to train!" I retort, there is no. Way I'm loosing this battle!

"Fine but if anything happens I'm blaming you Kim!"  
"But what if its your fault and I not even there to cause it!"  
"Where else would you be? We have to stick by you 24/7 until tomorrow...which is really only 24/1..."

"Yea! Jerry can count! Can we go now?" I butt in before I slip on my mask and make a run for the door.  
"Kim wait!" Everyone shouts from behind me as I keep speeding forward. "Kim! STOP!"

"I wonder why No one has caught up to me yet? AND WHY ON EARTH I AM OFF THE GROUND?! Ohhhh NO! I did not just use my-" I realise what I am doing and look up at my wrist to find myself whiping web uncontrollably, "oh yes I did!"

"Webhead! Get down! What are you doing? Are you crazy? Stop!" I hear various shouts from behind me. I turn my head to find my team chasing me.

"I CAN'T!" I shout, which is true. "It's like something is controlling me!" A black liquid starts to attack my arm covering me, " Milton!" I scream and land. Then I fall over and glance towards my team's concerned/worried faces.

I clutch all over as the pain takes over, I though this wouldn't have happened again. Milton's is just plain scarred to death, he is the only one who knows about this, "IT'S VENOM!" I shout before being covered in darkness.


	14. Chapter 14: An Ugly Tale

**Introducing chapter 14! Disclaimer! Enjoy! sorry for the long wait, there may be more of those...or shorter chapters. Either way it won't be fun. Im moving so there is a lot on my plate. But I'll do my best!**

I wake up just a minute or two later and feel like I am climbing up onto a rooftop...

-Stop! stop! stop! Sorry for the interruption. Just because most of my team is confused doesn't mean you need to be. You see Venom is um... A life form that uses another to sculpt and structure itself. It uses it's host's power's if they have any, if they don't Venom will just use it's own. And for some reason I happen to be it's favorite. It all started a while ago, when Grace's father...also know as the Goblin...created this venom using my blood. Gross Right? Anyways it was 100% evil and out of control... thats pretty much all I know. Grace eventually learned to control it, well not excatly, but she got it off her chest, I guess some of it found it's way back to me. It's nice to have fans and all, except when it's Venom. The worst part is that it has a mind of it's own... Haha I was always one for dramatic effects. But dont worry about me, there is nothing Spider-girl can't handle. Lets just get on with the story.-

"What's happening to Spider-Girl?" Asks Powerman as he reaches the roof with therest of the gang.

"No time to explain! Just get that back stuff off of her before it's...too late." Black Tiger stares up at the towering dark figure...which just happens to be me, well kinda...and starts to retreat to the group.

"Let me guess, it's too late." Nova adds failing at adding a joke to the situation.

"Woah! Dudes! Did you just see what happened to Spider-Girl. I thought we already saw her ugly side!" The not so wise IronFist comments.

Everyone just looks at him with a 'really' look before drawing there attention back to me...well Venom. And just in time because Venom decides to growl..."there is no Spider-Girl...there is Venom and only Venom!"

The boys start fighting and dodging Venoms attacks. This is gotta stop, the team. Won't be able to hold off much longer... I punch my team to the ground. Did I do that? I need to get out of this thing!

"GET OFF OF ME!" I scream as I fight my way out, also giving time for the guys to recover and get into fighting stance. I start fighting venom while it is still on me pretty much, it is really gross!

"That's it Spider-Girl! Your doing it!" I hear Black tiger shout over Venom's Hisses and screeches. Uh oh! I'm loosing advantage!

"Guys! A little help over here!" I shout while. Venom takes my moment of distraction and uses it to take back control. It then takes down the team. Wait...I got an idea... I lead fight back giving the rest of the team a break before I make my move.

"This is going to hurt me just as much as it will hurt you. And Kids, don't do this, EVER!" I shoot two webs in opposite directions and the wrap around the electric units...too bad it's stormy out. I use my taser webs and get such a big bolt of electricity that lighting strikes the electricity untits...which co e strait back to me! With all the electricity I am generating Venom's adom state become smaller and smaller...you know what lets just say Venom went bye bye.  
Once I let go of the webs, I fall to the ground with a big UPMH! Lets just say you would have either done the same...or you would have been burnt to a crisp. I close my eyes when hear the gang rush over to me and circle around. Nova sits down in the rain and the rest follow.

Nova picks me up and sets me in his lap...which was kinda nice...I guess...okay fine it was really sweet of him...but doesn't he hate me?

"Kim? Kim! Are you alright? Spider girl? Answer me! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to let her train!" I hear Nova accuse himself...aww! I can't believe none of them know I'm not really dead or anything...well it probably looks like it. Nah! Milton will get it...eventually. I would get up now...but I can't and not just be accuse of Jack's hold on me!

"Nova, it wasn't just you we all agreed that it would be safe. We all made a mistake! I'm sure she will be fine!" Eddie comforts. Hey! When did become the Nova-Jack Show?

I try to get up- weakly I may add- and achieve moving jack arm an inch before he and everyone else notices. He grips tight again, when will this boy ever let go!

"Look guys she stirring!" Milton points out. Now for my signature comment.  
"Guys, just for the record...I did warn you not to try that ever! So don't. From personal experience, I can say it hurts, a lot." I add weakly before a groan escapes my mouth as I imagine some of the scars I'll have and I am layed back down in Jack's lap.

"What on earth were you thinking you could have killed yourself!" Eddie questions.

"Yeah, that was not cool dude, not cool!" Jerry says before loosing his focus.

"You really had us worried there! Why did you do that?" Milton asks.

"Do you see Venom attacking us?" I pause to see his reaction, "I didn't think so!"

I start to stand up, but then the hero has to pull me down again...at least I'm sitting up.

"And where do you think your going? Do you really think I'm going to let you outta my grip after you pulled a stunt like that?" Jack asks...oviously knowing he could win...only because of the state and position I'm in.

"I would have guessed yes, but by the fact that I haven't been able to stand up for the past ten minutes...I'm going to guess...no?" I add a little sarcasm to the act. It can't hurt.i hear the boys snickering in the background. "See! I'm not he only one who finds that funny! Besides you have already frogot one minor detail." I say as I start backing away from him.

"And what would that be?" He speaks slyly unknowing I have the upper hand.

"You let your prisoner escape!" I say before I sprint off the roof and leap onto the next. I glance around to see realization hit him before he jumps up and chases after me. Once he is out of sight I turn back around to keep running. I decide to jump into an alleyway below and plan on changing out of my costume, that way I will blend in more. Big mistake.

"Now it's raining cats, dogs, and spiders!" I hearthe familiar voice of Jack as I jump to the ground, only to not land on the ground, but in someone's arms.  
"Haha! Very funny! Now put me down!" I demand as I start squirming, but he's got me in a strong hold.

"How about...Nope!" Jack replies while popping the 'P'.

"No fair! Put me down!" I demand and start walking his back.

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Rudy's orders!" He taunts and smirks.

"What? Rudy put you up to this?"

"Yes and no. Rudy said for me to get you back to the wasabi helicarrier. He said he didn't say anything about how I would get you."

"Well played Brewer, well played." I say as a cross my arms, "but can't I just get there on my own now?"

"Let me think...Nope!" He says popping the 'P' again.

"Come on! As team leaders demand to be put down!"

"Don't you want to do it the fun way?" Jack asks as innocently as possible.

"You know what, just get there!" I say giving up.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" He boasts.

"No!" I won't admit my defeat, "I just happen to be too tired from being almost fried and then being chased around the City by a human rocket!"

"What ever floats your boat...Kimmy." I pound him on the back causing him to loose balance a little and slow down. But we soon land in the helicarrier, not noticing anyone around us.

"Hey! What was that for!" Jack asks as the team looks at us weirdly.

"You called me Kimmy!" I retort as I get pulled back by Rudy and lead towards the observation room.

"You sure punch hard for an almost fried, exhausted from getting chased Spider!" I glare at him. "Fine I won't call you Kimmy anymore!" He surrenders.

"Thank you Jacky." I snicker then turn around and follow Rudy and Joan.

"Okay now it's on Kimmy!" Jack try's to leap at me and I twirl around and dart forward. But we both get pulled back. Jack by the gang and me by Rudy and Joan.

"Kim! Jack! Relax right now! Kim you need to get to the observation room stat! Milton you can co e with us. Jerry and Eddie, make sure Jack avoids Kim for now...until things cool off. It's probably not that bad...but I don't want to take any chances."

**Read! Favorite! Follow! Review! You know the drill! Rudy's orders!**

**(p.s. I just thought that would be funny... I'm not trying to force anyone...Rudy might though...)**


	15. Chapter 15: New Upgrades

**Hope everyone is having a great summer! I just watched the Pearson Premier of Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.! I can't wait to see the next episode! The reference of Spiderman by Jameson reminded me that I haven't updated in a while! Disclaimer! There will me more soon! If anyone has any ideas they want to share please P.M. me or leave a comment in your review! Just so you know... this chapter is more of an intro to the next one! Enjoy!**

Kim's POV:

"Looks like you're all good to go Kim. Just be careful and keep an eye out for Venom. It's bound to comeback. And by all the information we've gathered, it's seems that you had been injected with a sample of the Venom while with Doctor Octovaious, or Octopus as you kids say. Oh and your boyfriend came in to check on you but you were still sleeping. He asked me to tell you that the gang is going to be doing some flight training. So we upgraded some of your gear, and gave you some new gear like..." Joan fades out.

"Did you say boyfriend?" I ask still confused.

"Yes I did, but around 2 minutes ago, did you daze out again?" Joan asks concerned.

"Yeah but who visited me?"

"Oh umm...The one you called you his girlfriend...I think his name was...oh it was that Nova-Jack boy. The one with the helm-".

"I know who he is... and he's gonna get it" I mumble the last part.  
"Oh did you say something?" Joan asks.

"Nothing!" I cover up.

"What ever you say. Anyways before you zoned out I updated your gear and came up with something I think you will like...follow me." I walk out of the observation lab and go down the hall to a room that is usually off limits, for me anyways.

"What is it? Am I even aloud to go in there?" I ask with billions of other questions spilling out.

"Not only have I upgraded you web shooters so they can't electrocute you again, but the Warriors have come up with a the Wasabi issued ..." She pulls the sheet off a red and navy blue motorcycle with web detailing, "Spidy Cycle! It has some tricks up its sleeve too! Here's the manual!" Joan plops a large heavy book in my arms, so big I loose balance and fall on my butt.

"Joan, it's nice and all, but why do I need the Spidy Cycle when I can just whip across the city?"

"So you don't want it?" She asks slyly.

"I never said I didn't!" I protest, " I was just asking!"

"Well, since you were 'just asking' I happened to calculate the speed and velocity you have and with the Spidy Cycle, I've improved it by 23%. Try to top that!"

"Honestly that's pretty hard to top! Thanks!" I say and hop on the seat. I grip onto the Handel bars, it's like it was custom made for me! Oh wait it was!

"You're welcome!I also upgraded your suit! You should try out your web gliders!" Joan added before I took my new ride to show off in the training room. The guys are gonna be soo jealous!


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Underestimate

**This is just an experiment that I wanted to try out for those who made a character change request. There are multiple chapters to this so this is just the beginning of it. If anyone thinks its not working then just P.M. Me or leave it in a review! Thanks! I'll update soon! Disclaimer!**

PART 1:

"Kim, we all have one very similar to yours, but they all enhance our own powers. Well except for Jack, cause he an fly at the speed of a rocket, nothing can really go much faster, especially on land." Milton explains as my pride for my new ride lowers lowers.

"I get it! No need to rub it in my face!" I storm off but I get interrupted.

"Spider-Girl!" Rudy shouts from behind me, "Where do you think you're going! We have business to discuss!" I groan and ease myself over to the group.

"Okay guys," Rudy lifts up a display screen, "The Wasabi Warriors need five to do an undercover mission...not like the last one with Doctor Octopus, together so you can back eachother up" Rudy gives the boys an evil eye and I snicker,but he just scolds me as well. I just give him an innocent questioning look, "You may or may not know them, but these are the three newest super villains out to get us. What we know so far is that even though there new, they are very strong, and already have mastered most of there powers.

They are youngsters and troublemakers, a lot like you, but evil. There is Whirlwind, she can create and control the gentlest breeze to the biggest hurricane, then there is Hound, he is a lot like wolverine, but more in control and a lot younger. Last is Mind Control, he is one of the most dangerous, avoid looking at his forehead or in his eyes, if he can get to one of you he can get to all of you, we don't excatly know what he can do to you so keep your eyes open".

"Then lets go!" I hop on my motor cycle and charge for the opening automatic door, then I realize I forgot something very important- I hault to a stop right at the edge of the helicarrier, "wait, where are we going?" Everyone laughs, even Rudy chuckles a little.

"Here." Milton says as he enters the condensates into my GPS.

PART 2:

We end up driving to an amusment park that looks kinda old and abandoned. "Scary no wonder why my Spider Sense is going crazy!" I exclaim as I lead everyone through the entrance.

"Well look who finally showed up!" An unfamiliar voice states from above. Everyone comes to a halt at once.

"I don't think it's the place that is making your Spidy Sense go wild!" Power-Man exclaims and points up to who I think is Mind Control hovering above us with Whirlwind next to him and Hound right behind on a rickety old roller coaster.

"Oh hey! Let me guess you are the newbies right?" I say with sarcasm, "Nice to meet you! If you don't know, I'm Spider Girl, this is Power Man, Iron Fist, Black Tiger, Nova *cough* Buckethead *cough*-"

"Hey! I heard that! I'm very sensitive you know!" Nova exclaims as he fake cries and sniffles. The villains looks at him weirdly...that's just too good!

"Where was I? Oh Yeah! And we're here to kick some bad guy butt!" I shout as we get into fighting stance. But we were too slow. Whirlwind already swooped us up and dumped each of us on the hard ground.

"It's no use...trying to beat us. You see the reason why we may seem so new to you is because we've been watching you we know all your strengths and weaknesses. I have annualized them all, trying to find the most disruptive way of destroying you, but I thought why not let every other villain get the chance as well? Besides it would be much more fun!" Mind Control explains before he directs his partners to exicute his plan.

Hound gives a loud Baarrk! Oww! That hurt! The pound sound echoed through my head and I'm guessing it affected everyone else too. Once that stopped the sound waves bounced off of all the deserted machinery and sheds around us a piled us all together, but Powerman somehow was able to not get pushed around, probable with his super strength.

I look up and see Nova get his butt creamed and he falls from the sky. I leap out and catch him last minute before he hits the ground. Sadly I just end up cushioning his fall. "Nova! What do you eat man! PM! Call the Warriors to get us some back up, they may want to annalyze this fight!" He nods in response and runs to hide behind a metal wall, where he cant be scene, and uses his watch comunicator to contact Rudy and the other Warrior agents.

Luckly all the Guys have gotten back up on their feet, and start fighting against The Hound. "Where are Whirlwind and MC?"

"Right behind you" Whirlwind says in a sly voice. I turn around to see them both hovering there. Whirlwind makes a circle motion with her finger and a speedy wind picks up, rotating around me lifting me up in the air and keeping me restrained. "Once Mind control can get to one of you're can get to all of you...". Uh oh! This means-!

"Yes it does."

"Now I get it! You read Minds!" I say in delayed realization. Still trying to manovered my way out but it gets harder and harder to move.

"I can do much more than read minds, that's just one of my many untold powers Spider Girl". He adds.

"That's great, but I don't really need to find out. Besides I can tell Whirlwind hasn't been to flight school yet with all this turbulence. Have you considered losening your grip on the steering handles, also known as me!" I say still squirming.

"Well if I did that how would MC beable to preform his true powers on you?" Whirlwind says in a lovey dovey way towards Mind Control. Aww...wait? Why and I thinking this? Aren't they trying to destroy me...well help other villains destroy me then they get to? Never mind this is too confusing.

"Look into my eyes Spider Girl, concentrate on them". MC Starts as he lifts my head up.

I heard the soft sound of my team shouting "No Spidy! Look Away! Don't fall for it!" But it's too late I soon let his voice drift my self to sleep, the last things I hear being:

"Power Man! We can as soon as we- what happened to them?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it. Not good." He answers before my hearing disappears, just like my sight.


	17. Chapter 17: Trying Something New

**Disclaimer! Please P.M. or leave me a review on what you think about this switch, I can always change it back. The P.O.V. will change to Jack's. Please enjoy!**

PART 1:

"Kim! Kim! Wake up!" I hear a panicked teen boy as my shoulder are shaken.

"Jack! Calm down! She'll be fine! I've told you twice and I'll tell you again, Kim will be the last one to wake up because Mind Control used her to get to you and the rest of your team, I mean the Kim's team, whatever...we still haven't decided that yet" I hear Rudy calmly.

"Since when did you car so much for Kim?" Milton asks.

"Ha! Oviously from the last time we had been here with that Venom problem! And he took her in that joy ride!" Jerry says probably not noticing the glare I bet Jack is giving him. Who knew you could snoop around so much when you pretend to be knocked out cold. And if anyone hasn't noticed, I might kinda, maybe, possibly really like Jack, like a lot. But I prefer not to let him know. But I do want to see how he reacts to this next move I'm going to plan.

"Speaking of that day..." I say as I rise up, stretch my arms and yawn. They all look pretty suprised. "Why on earth did you tell Joan I was your girlfriend?" I cross my arms and give him an 'I know you know that I know so fess up' look.

"Fine I'll tell you, but first we all need to talk about something else before we do anything else. Everyone get into you're new temporary training suits, and here's yours." Jack said before he lead the gang out of the room.

"What's going on?" I ask suspiously looking at the abnormal outfit I am supost to wear.

"It's probably better if we show you, change quick and meet us in the training room ASAP." Eddie adds before he follows Jack's call.

PART 2:

"Okay I'm here! So why am I wearing a Whitetiger suit?" I take a look at the guys, "And why are you wearing completely different training suits too? And why is P.M. The only normally dresses one here?" I ask utterly confused. "No way! Jack I knew you finally for to like me! But I didn't know you were so obsessed with me that you had gotten the same outfit!"

"First of all, no I am not obsessed with you can second do you remember anything thing that happened yesterday?" Jack asks.

"Well no not really. Why? Did MC switch your minds so it seems like your wearing the right outfits or something? Cause everyone seems pretty mixed up to me!"

"Yes-I mean no! MC used you to get to everyone else, he switched our powers and maybe more. We will have to learn to cope with eachother's until we can find a solution. That's why, and Jack you can be really bad at explaining things!" Milton explains for him.

"We've also found out that Eddie wasn't affected by the Switch because he was behind the metal wall, MC's signals couldn't go through, luckly" Jack states.

"And so far we've identified that I have Jerry's powers. So for now on call me Iron Fist. Jerry is now Nova and has Jack's power's. Jack has your powers, therefore we should call him Spider Man-".

"Wait! I think a different name... how about Arcanid Boy, that suits him better!"

"Aww! Is little Kimmy Jealous?" Jack teases.

"No! I just don't think you should be a copycat!" I protest.

"Speaking of copycats, what about you BlackTiger-?"

"White, Jack. White Tiger. Unlike you I want to be an original!"

"Actucally my powers come for an amulet passed down from a generation of-" Milton starts.

"Can it Milton! I'm orignal and that's final!" I push him out of the way so I have a direct path to Jack.

"Changing one word isn't going to do it! Atleast that's what I did and its not original!" Jack renounces.

"Jack's got a good point!" Jerry adds but we pretty much ignore him.  
"No it's not because I doubt a guy would want to be called Spider Girl! So technically you are copying me!

"Kim's got a good point too!" Jerry butts in yet again.

"Jerry!" Jack and I say together, "Who's side are you on?" "Pick one and stick to it!" We say separately.

"Stop! We need to focus some of us have no idea how to control our powers." Milton proclaims as he pushes Jack and I in opposite directions.

"Okay! I'll start first!" Jerry says. Uh oh! Jerry puts on his own helmet based off of Jack's original. Next thing you know we are all dodging Jerry's shots as he starts to make many, many misfires.

"Okay! I think that's enough! Jack why don't you go next." Milton announces as if he was judging a contest.

"Hey Kim! How do I-?", Now lets see if he can figure out how to- "whip! Never mind I got it!"

"JACK! Are you blind? Now Get Me Down!" If you're wondering, Yes Jack did just get me stuck to the wall with my own webbing. And no, I was paying attention, but I guess I need to be on top of my game 24/7 because I don't have my spider sense anymore.

"Umm let me think about it...Nope! This is just too funny, wait let me get my phone!" He pulls out his cell and- he better not be doing what he thinks he's doing! "Click! Ha! This is going to be some great black mail!"

Wait shouldn't I have something to get out of this? Oh right! Those razor sharp tiger claws! "That's it!Slice!" I jump down and they all look scared for a second, but then I feel a stinging pain in my arm. I look down a realise what happened.  
"Aaahhh-!" I scream once I realise my arm is gushing blood from where I cut the webbing. But an arm covers my mouth, Jack's.

"Shush! Screaming won't get you anywhere Kim!" He holds me in his lap, and cradles my arm, "Jerry, go get Joan and Rudy. Milton, you know about injuries, do what you can, and Eddie make sure Milton gets everything he needs!"  
"Jack you don't really need to-"I am interrupted again...but I don't need to be treated like a baby.

"Yes I do. I-I care about you Kim...a lot. That's why I told Joan I was you're boyfriend a few days ago, otherwise none of the door guards would have let me in to check on you. I never really noticed but I think I might have-".

"Don't say it. I...um... Got to go...umm" I glance at my arm and see how bad it really is. Perfect, but painful excuse, "I got to go find t-the doctor and get my arm fixed before it gets worse! Bye!" I cradle my arm and rush down the hallway to find Joan, I really need to get out of here, some girl talk might fix this.

"Kim! Wait up!" Uh No! Jack is coming. I gotta run faster, woah! I've never been this fast on foot! Must be because of these new powers, I'm like cheeta fast!  
I make a sharp right turn into the Doctor's office where Joan. I slam the door and lock it behind me. I slow my breath down and Joan looks up from her work and gives me a shocked and questioning look.

"Kim? You have some explaining- Holy Hannah! What happened to your arm! Sister you have a lot of explaining to do!" Joan says as stitches my arm and wraps it in a sling...now I have to get through the hard part...confessions.


End file.
